The prior art has seen a large number of innovative designs for pet harnesses and restraints. All of the designs attempt to provide comfort for the animal consistent with adequate control. Many of the designs utilize a chest pad or chest strap in combination with shoulder straps and girths that converge over the withers to form a connection point for a leash or other type of securing device.
Typical of patents disclosing such apparatus are the following:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,335 for Dog Car Restraint, issued Jun. 29, 1999;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,979 for Adjustable Safety Pet Harness issued Aug. 15, 2000; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,923 for Pet Harness With Quick Connect Stand-Up Leash.        
The apparatus disclosed by these patents, as well as other known prior art, are constructed from flexible but non-elastic straps and pads that, even though adjusted to fit a particular animal, inherently impose elements of discomfort and undue restriction during certain movements or animated motion of the animal.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a harness for small animals that will accomplish the traditional control objectives while at the same time providing the resilience necessary to eliminate body pressure points and relieve needless restriction of movement when the animal is active.